


Ambush

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [24]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Kylo won't let Hux get hurt.





	Ambush

That wasn’t supposed to happen; it was supposed to be a simple meeting, and the ambush took them all by surprise. 

The bastards used droids, knowing Kylo couldn’t sense their internal thoughts through the Force. They’d nearly got away with it, too. 

Nearly. 

The arcing energy bolt had crackled through the air, and Kylo deflected it. And the second. And the third, and many more. His rage and self-loathing at allowing this treachery had fuelled the shield around them, but getting Hux to safety had split his attention too much. 

Hux - of course - tried to pump out answering fire, but Kylo needed him in the safe space of the command shuttle. He shoved him inside, and slammed the door shut behind him. 

“Get us the fuck out of here,” Kylo snarled. 

He didn’t care if it was insubordinate to go over Hux’s head, the thunder in him too pealing to ignore. The pilot agreed, leaping them up into the air. 

Kylo’s hand stayed on the bulkhead, next to the controls to the door. There were no enemies he could face off against, now. The attacks were surface to air, and his body screamed at him to **do** , flooding his blood with more anger and hate. His stance widened, and he bent his knees to sway with the rapid banking and acceleration. 

Up and on and out. 

“Kylo… we’re okay, now.”

The words went in. He understood what they meant, but that was as far as he could manage. 

“Kylo… Ren?”

He was supposed to respond, but he couldn’t. The colours around his head started to grey out, and the pain in his side became the only colour he knew. Hot, salty, thudding pain and a knowledge that only inertia kept him erect. 

“KYLO!”

But he couldn’t reply. His knees buckled under him. Hux was safe. Hux was okay. He could stop fighting his body, he could let himself fall. 

His mind was gone before he hit the deckplate. The sound of his name echoed ever smaller deep inside. 

Hux was okay, and now he could repay the loan he’d taken, mortgaged against his survival. Interest always was the killer.


End file.
